bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Santiago
Dimitri Santiago '''is the arrancar leader of the Imperio. '''Appearance Dimitri stands at 6’2 and weighs in at a total of 190lbs. The first and most distinguishable of his facial features are his solid green eyes. They’re large, rather round, and resemble a pair of jade jewels. They reflect a life of peace and tranquility, which in truth is a life falsely represented. It is only after Dimitri’s persona has been truly revealed that these eyes reflect greed and self assurance. He has a fine cheekbone and jaw structure, thin eyebrows and no facial hair. His ears are very small and his lips are very thin. He has a head full of thick, dark brown hair that stops nearly an inch below his neck. It is worn in stylish clumps and has countless split ends which expose this arrancar's carelessness towards cosmetics. He has a pair of long arms, and legs, which naturally fit his sleek, elegant form. Despite being a type of spirit, his skin still remains indubitably ruddy and appears very healthy. His hallow mask fragment is plastered to his right cheekbone and gives him a rather common appearance when compared to the other arrancar. He has a hole four inches above his waist line and three inches from his chest. The hole is burned straight through his stomach and is equally visible on the opposite end. All in all, Dimitri Santiago dresses rather sharp and in doing so, gives himself more of a complex appearance. Firstly, he wears the standard Arrancar color scheme of white leather outlined in the finest shade of black. Beginning at the torso, he wears a sleeveless white leather top with a two inch high collar outlined in black. This top has no pockets nor does it have buttons or zippers. It stops at the waist and is in fact worn open. It reveals the arrancar’s hairless chest as well as the hole burned through his stomach. On both arms he wears a pair of white leather gloves that stop only inches before the shoulder. The gloves hold hints of black on the finger tips as well as two black strips along the sides. Around his waist he wears a thin, matching black sash which resembles a belt. Attached to this sash is his katana. It’s strapped tight within its black sheath, and rests on his right hip. Personality Life as a noblemen has given Dimitri Santiago the strong, bright, neat freak qualities that he posses today. He also prefers everything to be planned and nothing unexpected, a trait adopted from his caretaker. After attending university and earning a degree in sociology, he has learned to observe, hypothesize and anticipate the actions of those around him. The most suspicious thing about this arrancar is that over time he has developed a supplementary persona, a false personality used to fool others into trusting and overlooking his level of competence. This false persona involves the arrancar handling things in a polite manner and going about things with a soft spoken attitude. He laughs, jokes and acts easy going about small matters,. In reality, Dimitri is quite the crude, bitter young man he died as. In fact, he could care less about anyone and would stab his “companions” in the back if they stood in his way to success. He’s not the social type, and finds the Imperio's system flawed and too easily broken into. He’s very sneaky and is highly devious but veils this quite successfully from everyone with his false nice guy act. History Dimitri Santiago was born in Galicia Spain during the mid 1700s. Both his mother and father were wealthy Spaniards who helped handle political affairs for the Spanish government. Unfortunately sometime after Dimitri’s birth, both his mother and father were brutally assassinated by a group of angry rebels, while walking home one night after watching a famous play. The assassins were obviously trying to get a point across to the Spanish government and in doing so they created an orphaned. Only an infant at the time, Dimitri’s was tossed along from the hierarchy and was thrown down into an overcrowded, poverty soaked orphanage. He resided in that god awful place for nearly eight years. Life in the orphanage was not very well rounded in the 18th century. Dimitri often fought for food and became quite the non-social type. He developed a wall between him and the other children, and despised conversing with the social works simply because they often reminded him that his parents were dead. At only eight years old, Dimitri was adopted by a bitter, wealthy old man who lived a life of seclusion, greed and only got sickness in return. He claimed to of adopted Dimitri at random, and often reminded him of this while forcing him to clean the gutters of his dark, damp mansion. He raised Dimitri for nearly ten years and taught him his stubborn, bitter ways which Dimitri was entirely too clever to adopt. While surviving under the old man’s conditions he was forced to live the remainder of his life by a schedule and often kept his living quarters spotless. By June of Dimitri’s tenth year with the old man, he discovered his dead body in the bathtub. He claimed to officers that the old man said he was taking a bath at three am simply because he couldn’t sleep, police found this hard to believe especially since his body held traces of poison. Fortunately, there wasn’t anywhere near enough evidence to point any fingers in Dimitri directions so the case was dropped. Inheriting the old man’s riches Dimitri Santiago became one of the richest young men in Spain. He had already calculated the old man’s money over the years and knew very well what he wanted to do with it. He planned to travel the world and invest in small businesses so that he’d gain yet more money power and riches. Blinded by success, Dimitri was hardly able to foretell that he’d fall in love at the age of twenty in the heart of Paris. Her name was Isabel Valentine, a young successful woman and daughter of one of the few members of the French embassy. Like many several happy moments in Dimitri’s life this didn’t last very long. Late one September evening, young Isabel caught hold of a very rare disease. Despite Dimitri’s wealth and determination, he was helpless to save his love and watched in heart wrenching pain as she slowly died and vanished out of his life. Angry, and slightly disturbed, Dimitri couldn’t help but take his anger out on the rest of the world. He had a thirst for making someone else feel the pain and agony that swelled up within his heart and so one year later his evil activity came into play. It began one afternoon while taking care of his garden. The young Spaniard got an unexpected visitor; a young, delivery boy. After inviting the young stranger into his home and enduring his disrespectful attitude for a moment. Dimitri clearly warned him to tone things down a notch, and despite his gentle tone the young man only continued to push things further. He couldn’t explain what happened next; perhaps it was from built up anger, but the young Spaniard suddenly got the urge to kill. Dimitri found himself strangling the young man to death with his bear hands. It wasn’t until he buried the body of the young man in his garden that he realized he enjoyed the thrill. So immediately, one after another, Dimitri Santiago began to kill. Soon he became a high ranked mass murderer. He’d begin things by kidnapping random people from street corners, taking them into his castle, and then slashing their bodies in his basement. He was very clever and did things without leaving the trace, burying the bodies of his victims near churches and at the bottom of lakes. It wasn’t long before Dimitri was captured by a detective who caught on to Dimitri after ten years. The price he was forced to pay for his crimes was the death sentence. He laughed hysterically before his death and bid the world farewell. Finally in the late 1700s the wealthy, serial killer Dimitri Santiago was hung in Spain in front of thousands of people. Everyone watched as he struggled helplessly for his last breath of air before giving in and embracing death. As a plus, he tried to roam the streets of Spain, angry, and heartbroken, he waited to embrace heaven with his beloved Isabel. After some time in the world of the living Dimitri was devoured by hollow, and then underwent a gruesome transformation into a demonic beast. He stalked around Spain for nearly a decade, devoured souls and then finally wondered into Hueco Mundo. There, his inhumane instincts kicked in and he became an animal. However, unlike most hollow, Dimitri didn’t crave for human spirits, but instead he found himself eating the spirit particles of other hollow. His motive was that he simply enjoyed the taste. One after another, he ate hollow after hollow devouring one monstrous body after another. After nearly seventy years of Hallow consumption, Dimitri evolved into a Gillian with of course his individuality still intact. He dwelled in the deep dark pits of Hueco Mundo’s Gillian forest, devouring those Gillian that lacked individuality. Before long he evolved yet again, this time into powerful Adjuchas. His form was something rather unique, ranging from his talons to his large angelic wings. At Adjuchas level, Dimitri developed skills as well as competence in the hierarchy of Hueco Mundo. He began to understand quite clearly that if he didn’t continue eating other hollows that he could undergo a regression back to menos grande without his individuality. The thought of returning to Gillian haunted his mind and drove him to eat and eat. For the next hundred years he ate hollow after hollow, devouring thousands. His strength and skill caught the attention of spirit of the Emperador. The scenario began with a rather odd confrontation in the middle of the Hueco Mundo dessert. The Emperador claimed to admire Dimitri’s strength and determination and offered him evolution to arrancar provided that will help to claim his soul of soul society and Hakuren City. Dimitri agreed without hesitation and was transformed into an arrancar. Shortly after his transformation, Dimitri became an arrancar and creates the Emperio. Powers and Abilities Tremendous spiritual pressure: '''thanks to the power which gave the Emperador, Dimitri possesses immense spiritual energy, The simple release of his spiritual power immediately affects the environment. His spiritual power is dense and overwhelming; as a result, he can fight for incredibly long periods of time without stopping. As noted by his group mate, Xarius, his spiritual power is absolutely monstrous, His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances, and has the tendency of making people perspire in fear and making it hard to breath for even the most skilled of Shinigamis. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist:Dimitri knows how to handle a sword with the same grace as the Captain-shinigami himself, utilizing many different Swordmanship forms as well as swift reflexes and speed in order to overwhelm his opponent. His skills also allows him to rarely ever rely on more than his sealed state, rather preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakutō rather then go into Resurrecion while fighting an opponent. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Dimitri is an experienced hand-to-hand fighter, He has been able to take down several hollow with his bare hands, and even wipe out an entire force of the imperio Arrancar by simply doing an open palm strike. His hand-to-hand skills make him a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. ''Rafaga del Diablo'' He grabs his opponent a proceeds to beat on them first a punch to the stomach followed by a kick to the bottom of the chin causing his opponent to sky rocket then he slashes them with his zanpakuto while using reistu to light them with what looks like a black flame. '''Master Manipulator: Dimitri displays enormous intelligence. He's extremely smart, knowing detailed history about all of the important persons in the different spiritual worlds, including the details behind the Kujikawa Clan. In battle, he has shown the ability to figure out his opponent's strategy in seconds. Pesquisa: Dimitri's Pesquisa is extremely advanced. He is able to sense multiple infiltrating sources of reiatsu and from their, correctly gauge the amount of power they possessed, their abilities and find his opponent's exact location with mere seconds. Immense Strength: Dimitri has massive amounts of strength. he has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings, and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own, use devastating punches and kicks which injure the opponent greatly, breaking bones and rupturing internal organs. Gran rey cero (王虚の閃光, グラン・レイ・セロ, guran rei sero; Japanese for "royal hollow flash", Spanish for "grand king zero"), Dimitri Gran Rey Cero is red and has a white outline and it is fired from his right hand. When in his released form the cero is fired from between his horns. Cero Esferico: Dimitri has the ability to condense his Cero into a small sphere, about the size of a volleyball that can be thrown at incredible speed and deadly accuracy. This ability is similar to a Bala except it does not lose any of its destructive power. On contact, the sphere will explode causing a howling like sounds. It can be used one handed and in conjunction with a sonido. Once in its spherical shape, the cero is self maintaining so it doesn’t draw anymore energy from Dimitri. High speed regeneration With this high speed regeneration ability, Dimitri can heal small wounds in thirty minutes and major wounds take a few hours. If he loses a limb, it won’t grow back. Small wounds would be cuts and bruises, while major wounds would consists of deep gashes and internal bleeding. 'Zanpakuto' Arcangel Negro It's appearance is that of a a black claymore 7ft long with the name arcangel Negrowritten in red on the blade and carried on his back with a red ruby in the shape of a skull inserted into the hilt. The hilt itself is in the form of the rib cage and arms. His zanpakuto is able to speak with him through there connection in his mind. His zanpakuto usually gives him pointers in battle and sometimes randomly talks about the situation at hand. The zanpakuto by Jericho's believe is his urge to become stronger when released Jericho always hears the voice say "Power, need more power. The relationship between the two is that of a contract agreement. Dimitri will strive to become stronger for his zanpakuto's urge to become stronger as well. ' Resurrección ' His Resurreccion appearance is that of a black Devil with wings and horns. He is about 10ft tall in this form slim but muscle built his black horns curve upward from his forhead and his wings are feathered but black. He gains what looks like vampire fangs. His outfit turns black. His ruby that was on his zanpakuto appears on his forehead. Finally his skin turns a sickly shad of white. His hollow piece grows to connect to the other eye socket and has turned black. Borbamdeo del Arcangel Using his wings he launches himself up into the air and unleashes his reistu from them in what looks like his feathers shooting out in bombardments of 6 black fire balls causing even the land to be lit with black flames in 6 different areas around a 50 sq yard area. This attack can be used 3 times before he can move on to Black fire geysers. Contrary to popular belief these are not real fire but concentrated reistu that has many of the properties and appearance of fire. The areas where the fires hit will not go out tell Dimitri is unable to fight, the fight is over, or he dies. Erupcion Negra After using Bombardeo del arcangel he is able to use the black fires it causes and make them erupt into 50 ft geysers of black fire burning anything in their upward path. Contrary to popular belief these are not real fire but concentrated reistu that has many of the properties and appearance of fire. The final attack of his combination. After using Black fire geyser he is able to make the many geysers attempt to converge on his opponent wrapping them up into a tornado of Black fire that sometimes causes severe 3rd degree burns to form on there bodies. Juicio del oscuro Dimiri can use the fire to send an intense torrent of fire at his opponent. Holding the weapon out, he draws a circle with the flame, about ten inches in diameter. A tunnel of fire then bursts out from the circle with the same ten inch diameter to a maximum length of fifteen feet. Dimitri can control this tunnel of fire like a whip as it is still somehow connected to the blade. In a way, this could be seen as a fifteen-foot extension to his weapon.